


If I can stop one heart from breaking

by BaronetCoins



Series: RQG Ficlet Requests [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Nebulously set in 153-154 quarantine, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Azu is always there.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu
Series: RQG Ficlet Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	If I can stop one heart from breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sothisiswhatsnext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sothisiswhatsnext/gifts).



> Title from the Emily Dickinson poem.
> 
> "If I can stop one heart from breaking,  
> I shall not live in vain;  
> If I can ease one life the aching,  
> Or cool one pain,  
> Or help one fainting robin  
> Unto his nest again,  
> I shall not live in vain."

Azu turned, fixing her eyes on the wall of the cell. She’d managed to curl herself tight into the corner, far too aware of her tall stature taking up mutch of the space in the small room. She wasn’t sure if it was the discomfort or the anxiety that had left her awake to the early hours of the morning.

Carter snored loudly from his perch on the stairs. It filled the room, rattling off the walls and ringing in her ears. To her back, Hamid shifted as though he was about to wake.

Azu turned back to face him and noticed the way he was shaking. Hamid appeared to be stifling sobs with his hands as he curled in to himself. The hafling was small, but his cries wracked his body despite what appeared to be his best efforts to stay still.

“Oh Hamid.” Azu whispered. “What happened?” 

He whimpered before quickly slapping his hands over his mouth. 

“Hamid? would you be ok with me picking you up?” She pulled herself upright.

Hamid gave a small nod. Azu reached for him, tucking the tiny halfling into the crook of her arms. He was burning warm even in the frigid cellar. 

“You’re alright, Hamid.” She whispered, tightening the hug. He let out another sob and clutched his fist tight into her tunic. “I’ve got you.” 

“You’d gotten lost with them.” He sniveled. 

“I’m still with you, Hamid. I’ll keep you safe.”


End file.
